


Подарок

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Как-то раз Альбус получил на день рождения неожиданный подарок.





	Подарок

Ранним летним утром Хогвартс спал сладким сном. Через распахнутое окно кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора заливал приятный золотой свет восходящего солнца; нежные лучи осторожно касались линз и сфер магических приборов, коих в кабинете было великое множество, и, отражённые, разлетались по стенам весёлыми радужными бликами. Лёгкий ветерок игриво колыхал занавески, даруя такую желанную прохладу.  
Альбус Дамблдор был занят крайне интересным делом: перебирал новые книги, которые приобрёл в недавнем путешествии по Европе. Каждый экземпляр был редким и ценным. Возможно, в будущем они пригодятся ему не один раз, потому сейчас самое время не без гордости водрузить их на свободную полку. Он настолько увлёкся, что не сразу обратил внимание на шум и недовольное уханье со стороны окна: пока он был занят книгами, в комнату влетела огромная полярная сова и уже успела удобно расположиться на его рабочем столе, устроившись на раме магического глобуса. Как оказалось, птица принесла посылку, которую аккуратно и бесшумно оставила на краю стола. Однако она не улетала и подозрительно посматривала на Альбуса, то и дело поворачивая голову.  
Любопытство взяло верх, и Альбус решил пока не тревожить птицу. Было просто необходимо внимательно изучить то, что ему прислали. Он развернул упаковку из плотной коричневой бумаги, на которой не было и намёка на адресанта. В его руках оказалась небольшая шкатулка тёмного дерева. Её поверхность была абсолютно гладкой, но при каждом движении внутри с глухим стуком перекатывался тяжелый предмет.  
Что это могло быть? Хрустальный шар? Очередной магический прибор? Или неизученный артефакт?  
Легко взмахнув палочкой, Альбус произнёс заклинание, чтобы открыть шкатулку. К его удивлению, ничего не произошло. И это ещё больше распалило его интерес.  
Он положил палочку на стол и аккуратно, боясь повредить содержимое, которое всё так же звучно перекатывалось внутри, стал разглядывать шкатулку. Вроде ничего особенного. Обычная шкатулка, на первый взгляд похожая скорее на маггловскую. Только вот что странно — заперта, а замка не видно. Вдруг палец пронзило острой болью. От неожиданности Альбус чуть не выронил шкатулку. Он осторожно поставил её на стол и внимательнее рассмотрел небольшое углубление на дне — именно оттуда высунулась небольшая игла, уколовшая палец. Кровь из него капала теперь на гладкую крышку. Что за тёмная магия?  
С каждой каплей крови пятно на крышке увеличивалось, а дерево чернело. И когда шкатулка стала почти целиком чёрной, по всей её поверхности вспыхнули ярко-алые руны, которые тут же погасли, не оставив ни малейшего следа. Крышка с негромким лязгом отскочила на пружинах, давая возможность узнать, что же спрятано внутри. Альбус в растерянности отпрянул от стола. Невероятно... кто мог прислать ему _такое_?  
Внутри обнаружилась вещь, которую по праву можно считать самой редкой — яйцо феникса. Но что с ним делать? Зачем оно ему? Возможно, стоит отдать его в Министерство магии. Или Ньюту. Да, определённо — Ньют лучше него разбирается в магических животных и точно сможет помочь.  
Тут Альбус оторвался от размышлений, вспомнив о сове. Та всё это время наблюдала за ним с нескрываемым любопытством, и... Альбус был готов поклясться, что глаза птицы смотрели насмешливо! И только тогда он заметил, что к лапке привязано послание. Правда, сама сова, похоже, решила ограничиться доставкой посылки, никак не намекнув, что принесла что-то ещё.  
— Почему же ты не дала мне знать раньше?! — Альбус нетерпеливо начал отвязывать письмо, очень надеясь, что оно хоть в какой-то мере прояснит всё происходящее этим утром. Сова, в свою очередь, смотрела на него уже с нескрываемым презрением. Кого-то это очень смутно напоминало...  
Письмо на деле оказалось всего лишь небольшой запиской. Почерк был до боли знакомым:

«Я всё ещё помню. С днём рождения, Альбус».

— Ах... — От избытка чувств Альбус чуть не потерял равновесие, но вовремя успел опереться о спинку стоящего рядом стула.  
— У-ух, — насмешливо отозвалась сова.  
Геллерт! Как он посмел?! Надо было сразу догадаться, что всё это — его рук дело! Даже небольшой праздник Альбуса, о котором сам он благополучно забыл, Геллерт смог превратить во что-то ужасное.  
Альбус опустился на стул. Сам того не замечая, он поднёс записку к губам, нежно касаясь написанных строчек, тщетно пытаясь уловить _его_ запах... Альбус и сам не мог понять, как можно ненавидеть человека и при этом настолько о нём беспокоиться. Но факт оставался фактом: Геллерт жив. И у него, видимо, всё в порядке. Это, безусловно, хорошая новость, но вот парадокс — видеть его он по-прежнему не желает.

Из пучины печальных мыслей, в которую Альбус погрузился с головой, его вырвал странный щелкающий звук, исходящий из глубины зачарованной шкатулки. Альбус осторожно поднялся со стула и подошел к столу. Яйцо светилось изнутри и крутилось вокруг своей оси, беспорядочно ударяясь о стенки шкатулки. Казалось, ещё немного, и оно выпрыгнет наружу. Звук нарастал, превращаясь в ужасный гул, словно режущий на части тишину спящего Ховгвартса. Наконец он стал нестерпимым, а яйцо засветилось с такой силой, что Альбусу пришлось заслонить глаза рукой. Внезапно раздался оглушительный хлопок. Альбус выставил все защитные барьеры, какие умел, и инстинктивно зажмурился от слепящего света.  
Когда он открыл глаза, всё уже закончилось. В комнате было тихо, только клубился серый дым. Альбус осторожно снял один барьер за другим. В шкатулке, которая — поразительно! — ничуть не пострадала, дымилась горстка пепла.  
И это — чудо рождения феникса? Воистину ужасно.  
Но вот под пеплом что-то пошевелилось, и на поверхности показался маленький оранжевый клювик. Альбус с осторожностью смахнул пепел и помог птенцу выбраться. Крошечная птичка с красно-рыжим огненным оперением ласково защебетала. Вне всякого сомнения, это был феникс, и он уже успел облюбовать в качестве жёрдочки раненый палец Альбуса: во всей этой суматохе как-то подзабылось, что за открытие шкатулки пришлось заплатить кровью.  
Птенец, будто уловив его мысли, потерся головкой о палец. Альбус почувствовал влагу, а в следующий момент рана затянулась прямо на глазах. Конечно, он слышал о чудодейственных свойствах слёз феникса, но теперь убедился воочию, что всё это — не сказки.  
— Пожалуй, — он погладил по голове птенца, — я тебя оставлю.  
И ведь действительно, зачем отдавать кому-то столь ценный подарок? Даже не просто ценный — _бесценный_. Только тот, кто действительно любит, может подарить друга, который будет оберегать и защищать. И пусть сейчас между ними действительно всё слишком сложно...  
Альбус улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
— Я назову тебя Фоукс. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Судя по довольному курлыканью, маленькому фениксу пришлась по душе эта идея.  
Идиллию их общения прервала сова, которая настойчиво заухала, требуя лакомства. При этом она так махала крыльями и перебирала лапами, что чуть не уронила глобус.  
— Сейчас. — Альбус свободной рукой порылся в карманах. — Прости, у меня есть только сладости.  
Сова одобрительно ухнула, принимая угощение.  
Альбус хмыкнул, аккуратно опустил Фоукса на стол, погладил сову и прошептал ей:  
— Передай ему, что я тоже помню. И что подарок мне понравился.  
Сова прищурилась и посмотрела на Альбуса с некоторой иронией, но было ясно, что она его поняла. Спрыгнув с глобуса на стол, она чуть не смахнула шкатулку и вразвалку направилась к открытому окну.  
Провожая улетающую птицу взглядом, Альбус ещё раз подумал, что с этой совой явно _что-то не так_.


End file.
